Scooby Doo Mystery Inc  Season 2
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: SDMI Universe - Surprises and twists waits Mystery Inc. has they try to beat a certain blue parrot to the cursed treasure.
1. Velma's Gift

Note 1: Scooby-Doo is copyrighted from 1969 to 9961 by Hanna-Banana and Warner Brothers Studio. All rights severed.

Note 2: This starts a month after "All Fear The Freak".

"Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc.: Season 2"  
>Part 1 - "Velma's Gift"<p>

by Dr. Thinker

Velma Dinkley hadn't touched Mystery Inc log book since a month. She didn't even get around to writing about defeat of the Freak of Crystal Cove. Her parents took her on a week long vacation to Harmony, town in northern California that's the town that science nerd like her could only dream of – with a tour of their famous Criminology Museum. She wished she and the gang were born here. Harmony's nickname was Coolville.

It took her a month to recover, because she was shock on the last day when her parents revealed her parents knew all the monsters were fake – but air of supernatural to please Mayor Jones – thought it will two decades for the old guard of the supernatural fakers to fade out into the afterlife – so the science will the rule of the day instead of the exception – but until them – they play their supernatural guide roll with gusto that would make any of Mystery Inc.'s masked villain look a kid on his or her first Halloween trick-or-treat route.

The good news is that Daphne is on speaking terms with Velma again – though she hasn't brought Freddie or Cassidy up – thought they do listen Angel's weekend radio call-show time to time. So far Cassidy has stuck to Angel's "sassy black woman" act like mustard on a hot dog. Much of their e-mails were chatting about past mysteries. Daphne had been re-mailing Velma's so much about Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Doo's nephew and a possible frame-up done by "Mayor Freak" – Daphne's ironic nickname for Mayor Freddie Jones Sr., the kidnapper of Freddie Jones from his parents, Judy and Brad – that Velma was almost about to pay a visit to "Animal Asylum For the Criminally Insane" just to see Scrappy-Doo. At least with the out the Frighthound and Prof. Pericles out of there, it would be a bit more safe for her and for the jailed.

In the mid-time, thought Mayor Freak has been hanged out to dry, Velma still wondered where the other pieces of the planispheric disks – were at – and what was the treasure.

Velma discovered that a red-hair girl with glasses dressed in a white blouse, brown skirt, and old school loafers.

The red-hair girl said, "Erica Emerald, Ed Machine's niece."

Velma asked,, "Ed sent you, didn't he?"

Erica stated, "No I sent him. I'm Mr. E. I am having trouble finding Freddie, Norville and Scoobert. "

Velma stated, "Freddie left time looking for Judy and Brad."

Erica coughed before she said, "Seriously. You got to pulling my leg, Velma."

Velma stated, "No joke there. He broke off his engagement with Daphne and claimed 'Mystery Inc.' is dead."

Erica coughed a few more times before she asked, "Where's Shaggy and Scooby-Doo?"

Velma stated, "Shaggy is on his way to West Point and Scooby-Doo has been ship to Doo Farms."

Erica stated, "I think I sent someone to stop Shaggy's bus – Doo Farm's fine. It's own by Destruio itself – I could just pick up Scooby-Doo myself. By the way, I have gifts for all of you for putting the Freak out of action. Just make sure you alone when you open it – we don't want your parents to get any ideas."

Velma laughed. Erica laughed bit afterwords, but that laugh almost sounded like a nerdy version of Alice May.

=SD=

Velma was alone inside the Mystery Machine with the box that Erica Emerald left her. First thing to do – look for the seal that mark as Mr. E. It didn't appear on Cassidy's dairy – giving Velma's doubts on Angel's history. She find the small mark near the ribbon – a golden "Mr. E." logo. So Emerald most likely telling the truth. The bag had a note on it. The note read: "Time to do Amy, Velma – Mr. E"

Velma wonder if Amy got her mermaid costume from Mr. E. Of course, she wonders if she going to get something totally out of his world like Alice May's Olberatix costume or a something a bit normal like Alice May's Ghost Girl costume. Velma open up the bag at the top. She pull out a ghost costume – but the costume looked familiar – it was Cassidy William's original outfit. Ed Machine must be one of the original members of Mystery Inc. Mostly like it's Cassidy's boyfriend, Ricky Owens. She also discovered the glasses contained lens matching her own glasses. Then she also got a copycat of her original outfit complete with a matching glasses. Velma thought to herself: 'Well, in case I get close to either Daphne or Cassidy, I put on the copycat outfit over my ghost costume. This is a good time as any to figure out why people want to scare the skin off me."

After taking her glasses, she took sometime to get into her Cassidy's Ghost costume and she had successfully place Cassidy's Ghost mask over fact. By the time she died that it was match 8:30 PM on a Friday night. As long as Velma was home before 9:00 PM on Sunday – she won't get into hot water with her parents. She slipped out and started walking around Crystal Cove.

=SD=

She didn't see anyone familiar yet but as you know – The citizen Crystal Cove consider itself a supernatural town. A cop was looking into a monster. The monster was usual a little bit more of a phoney then the Piranha-Goat the gang tried to caught some months before the Freak of Crystal show down on the spook radar.. As Velma got closer, it turned out the cop was Sheriff Bronson

Stone, the monster was Carol Crab, a well-known crook that loves to dress up as Criminal Crabiod.

Velma's Cassidy asked, "Hi, Sheriff. Need a hand?"

Sheriff Stone stated, "No problem, Cassidy. Mr. Crab here had been doing some stealing from the police officer but he got a new safe – but I tried many different codes for it – from his name to his birthrate.

Velma's Cassidy looked around – and founded a newspaper dated Sept. 8, 1990 about the first arrest of Criminal Crab by her Mystery Inc. and friends. She went to the buttons and hit the following buttons: 9, 8, 9, & 0, then open up. Inside was a bag – mostly pay roll for Sheriff Stone, the will of Sheriff Stone himself, and a special key with a question mark on it.

Sheriff Stone stated, "Kept the key. It opens up the old library where your club hanged out. I been keeping that thing looked. How about we do some touring the town"

=SD=

The first stop was the Mayor Office. Sheriff Stone and Velma's Cassidy looked around for extra items that Sheriff Stone. The only thing of note to himself: "If Freddie's Mystery Inc. decide to do the same thing as Brad's Mystery Inc. – I better make sure my Freak costume is ready. May be I can scare him out of town like I did Brad's Mystery Inc."

Sheriff Stone cried and after a while asked if Cassidy would like to take over. Velma's Cassidy replied, "I'm dead."

Sheriff Stone remarked "That means more money for the town."

Velma's Cassidy shake her head sadly for Sheriff Stone's ghost-loving mind.

=SD=

Angel leaned and sighed against the wall of K-Ghoul's break room. Sure the gang didn't follow Angel and Ed's idea – but the Freak has been fried. Mayor Jones is having a one-way truck trip to a maximum security prison in somewhere in the state of California. The City Council is slowly trying to find another person who wants to be the mayor – other then George Avocado – who's been annoying them every day after he learned Mayor Jones was arrested. That wasn't what she was sighing about.

The reason she was sighing is that someone one was playing Cassidy William's ghost – as she was the real Cassidy William. She recalled the the gang – sometime between getting the year book from Alice May and before she past her dairy to the gang. Freddie, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo tried puzzle to match their equal. Freddie marked Brad, his true father, as his match – when Judy would have been a more logical – Judy's trap-loving mind was pretty copied by her son. Daphne picked Judy as her – when herself would be – Angel Dynamite was Brad and Judy's version of "Danger-Prone Daphne". As usual, even genius can make a mistake – and Velma did that when she picked herself instead of Prof. Perilous and Ricky – both were equal in brain power. Shaggy as usual picked Ricky as his equal – but his and Scooby-Doo's equal didn't get a picture in the yearbook that Mr. E give the gang – as she broke her leg while chasing a fake mermaid. Her name was Cherry Bomb. She had a stomach that could give Shaggy a run for his money, but her almost-dog-like smelling and her lock picking has been a big help in cracking their cases.

Wait a second, Cassidy...Velma picked her Cassidy as her equal. Sheriff Stone had she helped solve problem with a safe. She didn't have lock picking powers. Velma had to use the solve a safe puzzle for a mystery at K-Ghoul. She was subject during the case as her show was in night hours and might have give her steal the money. But it was Cyan Tayago, the morning DJ, who was behind the monster, the Dr. Dragon. After that caper, the gang befriended Angel – allowing her to help the gang out of problem.

Well, Mr. E promised gift for his three mystery: 1). the so-called "disappearance" of Mystery Inc.; 2). who or what is the Freak of Crystal Cove and 3) where the Hidden Treasure is hidden. Number #2 is done. If he was who he said was – he would more focus on getting a Freak a payback then finding out what happen to Mystery Inc.

Since she wasn't in the "Freak" chaos with the other member, Cherry Bomb has been going by her real name – and she can easy be found in the phone book.

=SD=

Sheriff Stone and Cassidy's Ghost walked into Cherry Bomb's mansion. The door was open. Cassidy's Ghost slipped on some jawbreakers and slide a hallway into the inner pool, where a net raised her.

A unfamiliar voice stated, "Judy's silly trap idea still works thought it's a waste of good food."

A tall and fat woman with long blonde hair dressed in a brown shirt, green skirt, and brown loafers appeared before Sheriff Stone and Cassidy's Ghost.

Sheriff Stone stated, "Cherry! As the ex-mayor might say, 'Crazy Cactus Cupcake! That was the real deal."

Cherry said "She's a fake – as Angel told me via phone call."

Sheriff Stone stated, "Impossible!"

Cherry removed the Cassidy's Ghost's head – revealing Velma. Velma quickly grab her glasses from the her pocket of her sweater and put them on her face.

Sheriff Stone stated, "Velma Dinkley? What make you do this?"

As she was freed from the next and got out of the costume, Velma stated, "I got it from Erica Emerald a.k.a Mr. E as gift. They was a note that say do a 'Amy'. So I'm guess my job was to fake Cassidy Williams."

Sheriff Stone stated, "Cherry? How do you know that she was a fake."

Cherry stated, "Cassidy Williams called me. She has been a disc jockey since she returned to Crystal Cove five years ago."

Sheriff Stone stated, "Angel Dynamite!"

Cherry nodded, "Yes. She knew Velma was pretending to her as she picked Cassidy instead of picking Ricky and Prof. Pericles as her equal. Angel Dynamite was ironic nickname from Brad and Judy for Cassidy's equal in the new group is Daphne Blake. In fact, Angel Dynamite is Brad and Judy's ironic for all the secret passages she found..."

Sheriff Stone asked "...to make a long story short, 'Angel Dynamite' is to Cassidy as 'Danger-Prone Daphne' is to Daphne?"

Cherry nodded and asked "By the way, Velma: Do you wonder who make track of Mystery Inc. disappeared?"

Velma asked, "You?"

Cherry nodded sadly, "I broke my leg while chasing a fake mermaid. The gang left town before I recovered from that injury. Now I know adults meant when saying 'adding an insult to injury... I didn't know what to do. So I tried to solve why – by collecting as much facts and items about them trying to find out which villain run out of town. To protect my friends and to figure out who did this – I removed all but two left overs – Cassidy's dairy and her yearbook."

Velma said, "Mr. E give us the yearbook and Angel handed over the Cassidy's dairy."

Cherry said, "I don't know real guy who acts like a mastermind version of Ricky Owens, but why do I think you guys are being played like a piano."

Velma asked, "What is Mr. E's goal?"

Cherry stated, "Most liking finding The Hidden Treasure."

=TBC=

Well, some answers and some more questions has been drop. But that's par for the course when it comes to mystery...

Logging off,  
>Dr. Thinker<p> 


	2. The Dogs

"Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. – Season 2"  
>Part 2 - "The Dogs"<p>

by Dr. Thinker

Erica Emerald walked on Doo Farm. She found a large black dog with black spots. This dog was Scooby-Doo and he was sleeping and eating. Scooby-Doo was about to throw open of bales of hay at a one of those small scarecrow that people buy as survivors of their visit to Crystal Cove. He throw the bale at the small scarecrow – knocking it down.

Erica asked, "Scoobert Doo, what in the name of the Ghost Clown are you doing?"

Scooby-Doo said "Training to get the gang back together to stop Prof. Pericles. He has two out of the six pieces to Planispheric Disk and working on getting my act together."

Erica said, "Don't worry, the girl are on speaking terms again."

Scooby-Doo stated, "Still, Freddie and Shaggy are gone."

Erica said "Don't worry, I had some people stop Shaggy's military bus. As for Freddie, something will come up – count on it."

Scooby-Doo asked, "Who do you think you are, Mr. E?"

Erica said"I am Mr. E. I come to pick up you up and returned you to Crystal Cove."

Scooby-Doo smell Erica's stomach and find no sink of any thing strange – and he went into the open door and ended up in the back seat of a limo. The limo had a plenty of Scooby-Snacks. Scooby-Doo opened one of the boxes

=SD=

Meanwhile, Velma and Daphne had decide to returned to the Animal Asylum. Since Freddie was gone, the gang can talk about Scrappy-Doo without getting "We agreed not to talk about him" or something similar from Freddie.

One of the guards of the asylum said, "Let's just say, Scoobina Cornious Doo really started to calm down after a month here."

A middle-size Great Dane with black fur appeared before them. It spoken in female voice stated "Velma! Daphne! You are a sight for sore dog eyes. I found something some while here. It's for Scooby-Doo."

It was familiar gold piece with writing: the third piece of the Planispheric Disk!

Daphne said "Nice work, Scrappy."

Scoobina remarked, "Don't call me that anymore, Daphne. I got a growth spout a month after I got framed by Mayor Jones."

Velma and Daphne asked in unison, "Framed?"

Scoobina answered, "Yeah. We had a chase near the old Spanish church with that strange Ghost Crook. I lost Ghost Crook there. I meet up with the Freak of Crystal Cove. He and I had a rumble – and I lost, though I ripped the Freak's mask in half revealing him to Mayor Jones. Mayor Jones carried me to some kind of hidden lair and bottled me up. I was freed – but faced with the Ghost Clown. He put in a trance – and give me my facile motto of trying to chew up Uncle Scooby-Doo with a robot Cerberus. Then I was jailed here. Lucky, after a fight with wolf, the gold item was part of the aftermath of the fight. I was put in solidarity but I calmed down for a month because of my growth sprout finally happening..."

Velma said, "I can't believe you were right on something."

Daphne said, "That caper was too easy and the Scoobina's court case went too fast for my taste. Mayor Jones was good mood and didn't harassed us too much for the rest of that summer."

One the guards said "We have a VHS – thought it will take a while for the find VHS of Scrappy's case. If this frame up is right – and I looks like it - we sent him – er – her – to the Rogers state."

Velma stated, "I like to see the Shaggy's parents' face when Scoobina shows up thought if I'm present Scoobina may be tossed to me."

=SD=

Erica Emerald walked Scooby-Doo into Eco-Kiss. Erica Emerald explained to Scooby-Doo that Eco-Kiss is owned by her own self and is not counted as Destruio. She doesn't get along with Ed Machine at all. Eco-Kiss is aslo the owner of Scooby-Doo Snacks factory.

Scooby-Doo asked, "What's up with calling K-Ghoul and sounding male?"

Erica stated, "I never did that."

Scooby-Doo asked, "What about the two time you tricked us with Alice May in costumes?"

Erica stated, "I would never do such I think."

Scooby-Doo stated, "Is it does me or do Mystery Inc. had two Mr. E?"

Erica stated, "It's a sound bet – but I'm not 100% sure on that – but it's something we look out."

=SD=

Angel Dynamite was dressed in her spy suit. She was pretty much outside of Crystal Cove. She had been playing double agent for Judy and Brad. Judy and Brad were standing not to far way. Judy had white hair but her tall frame even out did Angel's own – she was wearing a blue shirt, blue skirt, and sneakers – her blue eye were still recognized. Brad still had his blonde hair – he was wearing a orange sweater, blue jeans and sneakers.

Judy asked, "Cassidy. How's the evil twins of Ricky and Prof. Perilous, Thomas Evilstone and Dr. Ivan doing?"

Angel answered, "Up to no good as usual – par for the course . I pretended to side with the Ricky's twin to protect the children."

Brad said, "The new Mystery Incorporated."

Angel nodded and said, "They been pretty good in solving mysteries. In fact, they fried the Freak."

Brad and Judy let out a whistle in unison for a second before Brad asked, "What was it?"

Angel stated, "Freddie Jones – a.k.a the kidnapper of your son..."

Brad asked, "The one that helped us decode the map?"

Angel nodded and answered, "Afraid so."

Brad stated, "So what's our mission?"

Angel stated, "Get the second Mystery Inc. back together. Lucky, Cherry Bomb has decided on becoming mayor for the Crystal Cove Council – so that's going to be relief for the town and us. Now the only problem are the two evil twins."

Judy asked, "Has Emerald family make a move?"

Angel answered, "Erica Emerald show up a few days ago and give Velma a ghost costume of Cassidy William."

Brad stated, "So Ricky's daughter made a move."

Angel nodded and she said, "So far, we have Scooby-Doo, Scoobina Doo, Velma and Daphne here. Erica reported to me that she sent some guys to stop the bus. Shaggy is being driven by a remote copy of Mystery Machine though Erica states Shaggy is on a scenic tour for now that would bring Shaggy back to Crystal Cove by the end of week. And I betting that Tho,masEvilstone"

Unknown to Angel, Brad or Judy, a small robbed figure was watching the event from high in the tree tops. She hoped thought the tree tropes to a sewer pipe.

=SD=

A small robbed figure walked on a private path heading straight to center of Mr. E. Mr. E turned out and commanded

Thomas Evilstone asked, "Alice Evilstone, report."

The robbed figure removed it's hood to reveal a blonde hair girl with blue eye dressed a black hairband, a green and black striped T-shirt, green skirt and sneakers. If any comic fan were near-by, they would have thought they saw the ghost of Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man's dead girlfriend. If any member of the second Mystery Inc. were near by – they would think Alice Evilstone was Alice May's twin or look-a-like. There were right and wrong at the same time: Alice Evilstone is Alice May's true identity.

Alice stated, "Got a Mystery Machine load full of bad news for you. Name one of the six new Mystery Inc. member and I give you the level of pain I learned."

Thomas asked, "That old fighting moron of a dog, Scrappy-Doo?"

Alice answered, "It seems Mayor Freak framed Scrappy Doo for that robotic Cerberus a few year ago. He right now at Rogers – thought jail time has claim her down a bit – so she may not to the one to watch out for. She is going by the name of Scoobina Doo right now"

Thomas asked, "Daphne 'Danger-Prone" Blake?"

Alice stated, "Brad and Judy are back in town."

Thomas nodded as he asked, "Velma Dinkey?"

Alice stated, "Cassidy has been playing you like a piano. She's been a double agent for Brad and Judy. That explains why he used her dairy as clue for Mystery Inc., her stupid error during the Fish Freaks caper, and why she fight my fake Mystery Inc. hunter."

Thomas nodded as he asked, "Freddie Jones Jr. level?"

Alice stated, "The Emerald are make moves: Erica Emerald show up just a few days ago. I won't surprise if Eric Emerald show up in week. She even picked up Scooby-Doo from Doo Farms."

Thomas nodded as he asked, "Now for the major new: Scooby-Doo level?"

Alice stated, "Cherry Bomb has become the mayor of Crystal Cove as the only other person who the mayor job was started to rub the council the wrong way: George Avocado."

Thomas face turned into a frown said, "Just my luck, that girl has been a pain-in-the-neck for my plans in the past – and this means the balance is moving towards Mystery Inc. getting the hidden treasure."

Alice said, "Well, I got something from the police headwaters disguised as Erica Emerald. I used if second Mystery Inc. is about to get the Treasure."

Thomas said, "If I know what that is – I'm game. For now, stay out of sight and kept quiet."

=SD=

Freddie enter his room at his last hotel. He saw some familiar in the room.

The familiar male voice stated, "Hi, Freddie."

Freddie yelled, "Shaggy, don't call me that!" Freddie paused, "Sorry, I thought you were been at military school by now."

Shaggy stated, "Two would-be kidnappers had a fight with two saviors. The saviors told me they were Erica "Mr. E" Emerald. Eric Emerald would appear when it's time to drive me back to Crystal Cove. By that time, Brad and Judy should be back home."

Freddie and Shaggy went to sleep on a bed at 9:00 PM and awaken by a Hex Girl's song, "We Do Voodoo" turn up to Vol #33.

Standing before them was Ricky Owens's Eric Emerald, "Don't worry, some of my pals had spooked the other people of the hotel – so you were the only one. Brad and Judy are back in Crystal Cove, Freddie."

Freddie stated, "You don't have to play song at high level to awake me."

Eric stated, "That wasn't for you. That was for Norville "Shaggy" Rogers over here. We know that Shaggy is hard to awake up."

Shaggy asked, "Got any food?"

Eric answered, "Much."

Shaggy said, "Good, because I really hungry."

=SD=

So we know know Prof. Pericles and Ricky Owens had evil twins? What's going on here? I even clueless!

Logging off,  
>Dr. Thinker<p> 


	3. Originals Meet Newcommers

"Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. – Season 2"

Part 3 - "Originals Meets Newcomers"

by Dr. Thinker

"The Bloody Stake", the vampire-theme restaurant was looking a strange sight – the empty plates, bowls and the leftovers of Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Cherry Bomb. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy had a contest with Cherry Bomb to see who can bet each other in eating. It turned out to draw for both. The owner, dressed up as a vampire king grabbed a "Closed For Vacation " sign thought didn't put a date on it. He called his waitress and waiters in to the kitchen.

The owner stated, "Nice work, but looks like you have get yourself a vacation for a while – but that's going to longer then my own. You have four weeks, I have two weeks. While you are your last two, I will be reordering every ingredients for every entree we make here. Have a spooky fun time off!"

=SD=

Cherry Bomb stated, "That's wasn't too bad of a feast."

Shaggy stated, "Like that's true. The Bloody Stake is one of the most popular places to eat in Crystal Cove."

Scooby-Doo asked, "Why did you help the previous Mystery Incorporated?"

Cherry stated, "Cassidy was born with out smell – and they need me to smell something. Let me say chasing monsters is not the way I want to a day."

Shaggy stated, "Like you preaching to like the chorus, dudette."

Amy Cavenaugh appeared. The tan woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was dressed in a blue blouse, blue skirt and sandals.

Cherry groans, "Oh, no..."

Shaggy asked, "She was your fake mermaid?"

Cherry answered, "Yeah. She got Ricky hooked into believing her."

Shaggy said, "Some with Velma."

Amy said "Cherry, sorry about the broken leg."

Cherry said "At least, I'm back to normal."

Amy asked, "I heard they was a new mayor in town?"

Cherry said, "That's me."

Amy asked, "What happen to Mayor Jones?"

Shaggy replied, "You won't believe me if I told you."

Amy stated, "You telling a person who saved two Mystery Incorporated from water grave in disguise of mermaid. "

Cherry Bomb sighed as Shaggy said, "It turned out that Mayor Fred Jones was the Freak of Crystal Cove. He spooked both Mystery Incorporated – he was successful with my group but not with Shaggy's group

Amy whistled – it sound as good as her singing before saying, "Nice job."

Shaggy asked, "So for my group it was fake Fish Freaks – what was the Cherry's group problem?"

Amy answered, "A group of fake mermaids – the police asked me to help Mystery Incorporated out. They were planning to tied Cherry's group to a bad raft and hope it hits a ship. I save them. The fake crooked mermaids had been shipped to jailed for smuggling guns out of the state. She was chasing me claiming I was a fake also. When Ricky went to say "good-bye", she tripped taking my tail off at the same time as breaking her leg. Ricky was very disappointed ."

Cherry's face blushed as a red as a cherry as Shaggy stated, "What's up with smart people and their love of mermaids?"

Amy joked, "Don't ask me about that – I get that one a lot from Disney's "The Little Mermaid" fans."

Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Cherry laughed.

=SD=

Sheriff Stone smirked as Judy Reeves and her son were finally reunited after many years of being out of each other life – thought for safety, they decide to make sure to kept their alias as Jones for sometime. Brad and Daphne were outside talking – mostly like – giving the lowdown on the second Mystery Inc. capers.

Fred written something on a Crystal Cove birth certificate. Then left with Judy to join Daphne and Brad.

Sheriff Stone looked down at the birth certificate to sent to the San Frisco – and read familiar name: Fred Jones. Under the birth certificate picked up a note that reads: "Sheriff: Sorry, about dropping the Junior from the list – but I have to feel to make up for Mayor Freak's errors. Fred Jones."

Sheriff Stone sighed understandably. Good thing – earlier this morning, he past the key to Velma Dinkey when she arrived with Eric Emerald.

=SD=

Angel at the local CD store to buy the last Weird Al's album. At the checkout line, she saw Daphne was in-line.

Daphne stated, "Sorry, about you giving grief."

Angel stated, "It happens – in fact, Judy and Brad's nickname for me because of all the accidentally founding of secret passages was Angel Dynamite."

Daphne asked, "Akin to 'Danger-Prone Daphne'?"

Angel answered, "Got in one."

It was a bit quite as the cashier total up Daphne's big collection of CDs and then Angel's one "Weird Al" CD. They walked but didn't talk until they were out of the store –

Angel stated, "So what's up with Freddie?"

Daphne stated, "Turn out he's kept his name as Brad and Judy are still going by their alias, Jones – he decide to make sure they is a Fred Jones to make up for what Mayor Freak did. Thought I don't know if he's going to put our 'Mystery Incorporated' back together."

Angel nodded understandably.

=SD=

Velma Dinkey, Eric Emerald and Erica Emerald were at the highest point in Crystal Cove. A old library was standing there. Velma was holding the key that Sheriff Stone was the one of the items stolen. Eric being in reality – Ricky Owens – explains the key was for a previous sheriff to collect anything after the possible death from the old library.

The library door open up with a nasty creek – the sound Velma told that it hasn't been oil in 20 years. The table had a copy of the disc map scroll. A strange female ghost whistled. Velma and Erica were spooked by it. Eric wasn't. He stated, "That sound familiar."

Eric picked up a locket of a box and open it up. Inside was a younger Brad and Judy as. Erica quickly told Velma that Judy had a nasty habit of losing her locket in the caves below Crystal Cove. One was on under the bank. Velma told Erica that everything started with Daphne finding Judy's locket while on a mission to stop a fake Slime Mutant. Few second later a female voice sang, "Mystery Incorporated to the rescue." A purple parrot show up with white eyes.

Velma asked in a loud voiced, "HE is a SHE?"

The bird annoyed Velma and stated, "If I get EVER my wings on TWIN, Dr. Ivan Pericles – he's going to have a missing EYE and SCAR to go with it!."

Erica stated, "Professor Patrica Pericles, looks like your late to the party. Turns out Dr. Ivan faked you and tried to betrayal the team for the hidden treasure and he got a missing eye and a scar for it from Mayor Jones a.k.a the Freak of Crystal Cove."

Prof. Pericles stated, "Who's the girls you brought? It's not Cassidy and Judy."

Erica stated, "I'm Erica Emerald, Ricky's daughter. Test tube kid with Ricky's sperm and Cassidy's egg."

Prof. Pericles spited out, "Too much information."

Velma said, "I'm Velma Dinkey, member of the second Mystery Incorporated."

Prof. Pericles asked, "Second 'Mystery Incorporated' – how long have a been cooped up here?"

Erica answered, "20 years."

Prof. Pericles whistled at that number

=SD=

[From Velma's Mystery Inc. blog]

Well, we successfully fried the Freak of Crystal Cove. That was about a month and four days ago. The Freak of Crystal Cove was the former mayor Mayor Jones. He explained that he was after the treasure – but he made a deal with what he thought was Professor Patrick Pericles – but in reality, Dr. Ivan Pericles, Patrick's evil twin – to betray the team to Freak. Then after spooking our fore-bearers in mystery solving out of town. He scared Dr. Ivan and imprison him.

Time past, and Mayor Jones pull what you might call – for the lack of better words – the most stupidest movie any of our foes tried to do – he kidnapped Brad and Judy's son – who turned out to our leader Freddie Jones – and raised him as his own son – to prevent them from returning in secret. When he found out – he broke up with Daphne, claimed "Mystery Inc." was dead.

Just recently, Erica "Mr. E" Emerald helped out in reuniting us together as well as bring the original Mystery Incorporated back to Crystal Cove. It turns out Angel Dynamite a.k.a Cassidy William was playing a double agent. Brad and Judy went under "Jones" – that means Freddie Jones kept his name while dropping the "Jr." – he use to make up.

Daphne give Freddie a shock when he told Scrappy-Doo was framed by Mayor Jones for that robotic Cerberus about 5 years back.

Right now, we are puzzling out where the other three pieces of planispheric disk is located. Even the real Prof. Pericles is stumped on this. The new mayor – Scooby-Doo's counter-part of the original Mystery Inc. – Cherry Bomb – decide to give some nasty words to the Rogers for messing up Erica and Eric Emerald's day.

While that was happen, Freddie kissed Daphne – I'm guessing they are back to being a item – thought the meeting adjourned – Freddie started to said., "Like a phoenix..."

Judy finished, "...Mystery Incorporated is back!"

Now, we need to stop is bait out the two twins, Thomas Evilstone and Dr. Ivan Pericles.

Logging off,  
>Velma Dinkley<p>

=SD=

Paula Rogers sighed as she said insanely, "I can't believe it. I failed."

Colton Roger said matter-of-factually, "I told you you fail – the person up there like these meddling kids."

Paula asked, "Did you totally up how many mystery those guys solved?"

Colton answered, "About 400 capers – and that's include exposing Mayor Jones as Freak of Crystal Cove."

Paula sighed again as she said, "I got a idea."

Colton said, "If it's dressing up as a ghost and scaring them out of town – you going to get your fat hide kicked from here to Washington, D.C."

Paula said, "Hiding my face isn't my style – but I got a plan that would make what ever Alice May did to the group look like child play."

Colton asked, "What are you going to do?"

Paula answered, "That is on a need to know basis - and you don't need to know."

=TBC=

See for part #4,

Logging off,  
>Dr. Thinker<p> 


	4. Mrs Rogers's Failed Revenge

"Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. – Season 2"

Part 4 - "Ms. Rogers's Failed Revenge."

by Dr. Thinker

The younger Mystery Inc. members – Shaggy, Daphne, Blake, Freddie, and Velma, were invented to Mr. Colton Rogers' artist gallery.

Colton said, "I got problem for your group, Norville Anna Rogers."

Velma, Daphne, and Freddie snicked at Shaggy's middle name while Shaggy and Scooby-Doo rolled their eyeballs in the eyes.

Shaggy asked factious, "Did my mom bought a monster costume?"

Colton said, "Nope. She say hiding her face isn't the answer – but she had a plan. I got a feeling it's that bulling Red Herring."

Velma said, "Red Herring."

Shaggy said, "Red Herring was a bully that got a free past on bugging me by my mom when I was 4. He got punished by his parents, Cyan and Aqua Herring, for putting anti-freeze on my unfinished soft drink."

Freddie asked, "What was the punishment?"

Colton replied, "Military school. The same place where Shaggy was going to sent by my wife. Harmony Melee Armory Dept. or Fort Melee."

Shaggy asked,"It is Chinese name like Mi Ling?."

Velma said, "Melee means fighting, Shaggy. Fort Melee kept all the army's swords, axes, spears, and other melee weapons."

Shaggy asked, "Does that include forks, spoons, and knives?"

Everyone laughed at Shaggy's remarked – even Scooby-Doo.

=SD=

Angel was at the K-Ghoul as usual. Angel was pretty expecting any member of Mystery Inc. either from the 2000s or 1980s. Angel had told her gang from the 1980s: Brad Jones (nee Brad Chiles), Judy Jones (nee Judy Reeve), Eric Emerald (nee Ricky Owens), & Cherry Bomb – about the other Mystery Inc.'s – Freddie Jones (nee Freddie Jones Jr.), Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkey, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, and Scoobert "Scooby"-Doo – mysteries.

It turns out Thomas Evilstone had got wind of her double agent – mostly like thought one of the Evilstone still present – but she didn't know which one to spook like a present-day Batman does to his foes – Even Evilstone left town three days after her group left after being spooked by Mayor Jones's Freak of Crystal Cove. They are four of them – all of them girls with blonde hair and blue eyes usually wearing a green and purple striped shirt and a green skirt – and the pretty much knew for being troublemakers.

Angel sighed. Finding where the other three disc piece are hiding is going to harder then a pop quiz by Mr. Araguni "Messy" Meyakigu.

=SD=

The Emeralds were working on fixing the Spanish church when a dark red skinned monster with wings and horn carrying a pitchfork.

Erica asked, "Who is this fake?"

Eric replied, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

The red-skinned monster said, "I'm 100% real."

Erica said, "Like demons, crooks always lie."

The red-skinned said, "The Big One Underground is know for telling hard truth."

Erica said, "You got to get up early in the morning to fool me."

The demon replied, "Get a brain. No one but angel can defeat me."

Erica asked, "Retreating?"

Eric said, "Better now then later!"

=SD=

Ms. Dinkley said, "Sounds like you have a run with Nomed, a demon who's popping up time to time just to annoy the living daylights out of us."

Velma asked, "Was he male or female?"

Ms. Dinkley, "Male."

Velma said,"If he was female, I would just say Alice May was up to her own tricks again."

Cherry said, "I know of only one Alice May. Alice May Evilstone."

Velma said, "Evilstone?"

Cherry answered, "Evilstone family has always been part of Crystal Cove's underworld since 1955. Alice May started bugging us in 1982 – and decide her teenage actions – she is 55 years old."

Shaggy remarked, "She doesn't look a day over 15."

Cherry laughed.

=SD=

Freddie had put his Mystery Inc. back together and started exploring the Spanish church again. There, they meet another mythical creature. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eye dressed in a long white dress with hold for wings.

Shaggy said, "What an angel!"

The angel remarked, "That makes my century."

Velma said, "Why are you?"

The angel said, "Call me Carmine. I come here to defeat Nomed and make this Spanish church is restored."

=SD=

After a lot of questions for Carmine, the angel, about Nomed. The gang explored for the church for clues. They find path from a church to a old area in Crystal Cove.

Velma researched that area was the charity area of Crystal Cove before World War II. It was home to a good amount of Soup Kitchens that help the poor people of Crystal Cove. Most of the owners died while fighting in WWII. The Soup Kitchen had a modern day cell-phone. When she saw it to Mayor Cherry Bomb.

Cherry said, "I say that's not a lot to go on."

Velma remarked, "It's the only clue we have to go on."

Cherry said, "Ricky had this phrase he liked to use."

Velma said, "That phrase is that?"

Eric answered, "Find three clues or more."

Sheriff Stone soon entered and yelled, "The angel and demon were fighting at the old mines and left."

Prof. Pericles said, "May be we can find a clue there."

=SD=

Both Mystery Inc. team excluding Mayor Cherry Bomb arrived at the old mine area of Crystal Cove. Prof. Patrica Pericles was riding on Scooby-Doo's head as the team explored the old mine area. They come up with piece of green cloth in miner's break room.

Scooby-Doo barked, "Smells rike Ralice Ray."

Prof. Pericles said, "Your nose is as good as Cherry was, Scooby-Doo."

Scooby-Doo smiled as best a dog could do.

Eric said, "Two down and one to go."

Velma said, "Now which one is she – the angel or the demon?"

=SD=

On arrival back to Crystal Cove via the 2001's gang Mystery Inc. were stunned. Cerise had caught the Nomed in a pool area. Next was book.

Pick upping the book and reading it, Cherry Bomb said, "Looks like it's the Vol. #6 of our old case book. This was the book that was missing – and all the stuff that happen afterwords is written down with the exception of the Dr. Ivan's plot."

Velma said, "That means the Nomed is..."

Freddie yanked the Nomed head to reveal a female female figure as he said, "Alice May".

Alice said, "Mr. E hired me again. He wanted to have the casebook as a reward for getting the Freak out of the town."

Cherry sneeze some snot right into Alice's May hair, Alice said, "You should take a rest."

Cherry said, "I never get sick. I have a huge allergic to lies. Snot coming out of my noses beings you been giving us a truckload of lies, Ms. Evilstone."

Alice Evilstone said, "Thomas Evilstone, my grandfather sent me. My job was a win-win in either way – I spook the new 'Mystery Inc." out of town or giving them a clue that would help them lead the Curse Treasure. All the outfits come from Thomas Evilstone own vault. He modified a Creeper costume into my Ghost Girl costume. Destruio doesn't own Quest Labs, and used ninjas to steal my weapons for Olberatix costume from Quest Labs. Thought I have no connect to Mr. Carlswell, the Evilstone family is related to another person you should know – Dr. Johnathan Jacob Jekyll."

The old "Mystery Incorporated" members were blanks, but not new "Mystery Incorporated" as that group yelled in unison, "The Ghost of Mr. Hyde!"

Velma quickly give the old "Mystery Incorporated" the run-down on that caper. After that Sheriff Stone said, "That is going to painful. Mr. Evilstone is know for his creepy lawyers."

Cherry Bomb said, "May be I can play hard ball with that lawyers."

Sheriff Stone said, "Not a good plan – but a plan I can live with."

Cerise removed her head revealing a familiar face to everyone, "Hi guys, long time no see."

The other were confused. The face said, "I'm Rhoda "Red" Herring. I come back here for one reason."

Shaggy said, "But isn't Red suppose to be a boy?"

Rhoda said, "That bully boy disguise was to avoid anyone was a fan of Cerise Thomas."

Angel said, "That's one of the most famous radio story teller of all time."

Rhoda said, "I come back to say something to you, Shaggy. Would like to become my boyfriend?"

Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Velma fainted.

=SD=

Paula Rogers yelled, "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?"

Colton replied, "Your plans backfired on you when it come to Red Herring."

Paula Rogers said, "It's not her – it is this!" She paused to show up a piece of paper. "Who sent me divorce paper?"

Colton said, "I did."

Paula Rogers said, "Why?"

Colton said, "Even since Norville was a baby, you have make the boss from Dilbert look the boss from Haven. See you in court!"

=SD=

After a hour of quizzing Rhoda on her reasons and not getting any sneezing from Cherry Bomb, Shaggy offered to be Rhoda's boyfriend.

Velma said, "Well, that was the first time Shaggy had fainted from a non-mystery based."

Colton Rogers entered – past the recovering old and new"Mystery Incorporated" members and bend down by Mayor Cherry Bomb and asked, "Why would like to marry me?"

Cherry Bomb replied, "YES!"

Freddie, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo all fainted.

Prof. Pericles stated, "That was totally unexpected."

=THE END FOR RIGHT NOW=

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	5. The Test Caper

"Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. Season 2"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

"Part 5 – The Test Case"

Thought, Colton Rogers was still using his old house, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers had finished move in Cherry Bomb, his future step-mother mayor of Crystal Cove. As usual, they was a party for both version Mystery Inc. - a belated Christmas party. The Christmas party was held in Cherry Bomb's mansion. In May, Cherry Bomb will become Cherry Rogers and Norville's step-mother. She been called the Anti-Mayor Freak by some of the oldest member of Crystal Cove who didn't care what happen to Crystal Cove as long as they do what they want in peace.

Judy Jones and Brad Jones (nee Judy Reeves and Brad Chiles) looked at the organized chaos and smiled. Cherry Bomb and Shaggy were feeding Scooby-Doo a lot more food than a normal human should eat. Velma Dinkley, Prof. Pericles and Eric Emerald (nee Ricky Owens) were talking in big long words that Judy couldn't even understand. Angel Dymanity (nee Cassie Williams) was talking to Daphne Blake about what she did between her spooked out of Crystal Cove by Mayor Jones's Freak of Crystal Cove and when Thomas Evilstone hired her.

Freddie said, "Parties like this one are organized chaos that usually turned into regular mystery. Lucky, our most of their villains must love Santa Claus as they are usual quiet during Christmas time."

Judy laughed as hard as she can.

Brad remarked, "I hadn't heard you laugh like that in ages. Finding our son must have been a big help to you."

Judy nodded understandable.

=SD=

Thomas Evilstone was not happy. They had been no Mystery Incorporated fake ghost/monster problems since Cherry Bomb snotted on Alice Evilstone. He was not ready to face both the entire two groups called "Mystery Incorporated", Thomas Evilstone sighed.

A familiar male bird with a missing eye and scar flew in and said, "Hello, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Shut up, Ivan."

Ivan replied, "You aren't the boss of me. I am!"

Thomas remarked, "What do you want? And if it's information on that Cassidy Williams was a double agent for Brad and Judy, you are a day late and a dollar short."

Ivan stated, "Turns out I been hanging near Cavanaugh's house. It's seems that something mysterious in that cave behind the Cavanaugh´s house."

Thomas replied, "That cave is familiar. I explore it once before trying to get even with my good twin, Ricky. It leads up to the Spanish church. No where near where the second Mystery Incorporated unmasked the Freak for us."

Ivan remarked, "There is a down way path...I saw Anna coming up from it. She periodically been chipping away at the ice."

Thomas said, "This adds another puzzle to the jigsaw puzzle."

=S=

Shaggy said, "Bored. Bored out of my mind. Bored."

Freddie said, "This happen a few times – so we usually head out of town. But reports said that a huge hurricane is heading our way."

Scoobina Doo walked in slowly, carrying a photo book in her paws. Even since the planned marriage between Cherry Bomb and Colton Rogers, Scoobina Doo had been staying there."I found something pretty neat." The photo that Scoobina showed the kid version of Cherry Bomb, Ricky Owens, Cassidy Williams, Judy Chiles, and Prof. Pericles standing under the familiar Crystal Cove entrance sign – but instead of the normal day nicknamed the second Mystery Inc know: "The most haunted place in America." - it was nicknamed: "Coolville U.S.A".

Angel said, "That was taken about four years before we meet up with the Freak of Crystal Cove. It was just after we got done with that Lion Ghost problem for a circus."

Judy said, "For fun, how about we tell them that caper and let them figure out who or what the Lion Ghost really is..."

Shaggy remarked, "Give the events to Velma and she come up with the right villain. That always happen when we don't have a case within Crystal Cove's city's limit. The creeps in Crystal Cove know when to pick up their leftovers."

As Freddie, Daphnne, Scoobert and Scoobina got laughing, Velma blushed a shade of red that would have make Shaggy compare her to an apple wearing an half of a an orange's peelable skin.

Cherry said, "It was the mid of the 1980s.: June 1986. School was out for the summer. We just finished cleaning the library - The one that real Prof. Pericles was stuck in for 20 years. No one knew what to do – we usually always accidently end up in our mystery..."

Shaggy said, "That is the same case with us."

Cherry nodded, "So, I decide to do some fun. I make a cup golf course. I asked each member to write down on a piece of paper, then place the paper in a cup, and land them on the floor of the library then I use a stale meatball as a golf ball to hit the ball. The meatball golf ball went flying all over the place but then landed in my cup. Cassidy took my paper out and read the location: "the circus." Prof. Pericles remarked that was odd even for myself."

Prof. Pericles remarked, "She's was quite the oddball of the team."

Velma said, "Some way with Shaggy."

Shaggy blushed as red as a pepperoni on a slice of pizza.

~~~~~~~~THE PAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry and her teammates arrived at the Barnstorm Circus. She remarked, "I hope we don't need buy two tickets for your bird - one to go in and one to go out."

Cassidy asked, "Why?"

Ricky said, "She thinks Professor Pericles is ugly."

Prof Pericles remarked, "Look in the mirror lately?"

Cherry remarked, "Yes and in fine shape."

Cassidy retorted, "If a guy was looking for a girl who looks like a walking and talking cheese wheel."

Judy remarked as she read the sign, "The only show for this day starts at 5:00 PM today."

Brad added, "It's 3:00 PM. We have two hours until the show begins."

Judy said, "Don't eat as much as Susan and Steve Doo."

Cherry retorted "I can't - I ain't a dog like those two Great Danes."

Cassidy joked, "Cherry, we all know you eat like an army of horses. I still wondering why all the food in Crystal Cove is not missing."

Cherry stated seriously, "I am a growing girl."

Prof. Pericles remarked, "If you meant 'sideway' instead of becoming an adult by the remark, I would have to agree.."

As the others laugh, Cherry thought about cutting back on her food intake but only for a few second.

================THE PRESENT================================

Shaggy look over his future stepmother and said, "You look fine."

Cherry remarked, "My growth spout happened about five years after Mayor Freak scared my teammates out of town. I was shorter and more fatter when I was a kid. I looked like a cherry or a real cherry bomb depending on the kid and if was he or she going to be kind or cruel to me."

Daphne asked, "So what happen next?" 

Judy remarked, "Nothing. Brad and me meet Sheriff Stone, who was starting his climb up the later. He usually kept us posted on what our worst problem are up two."

Velma asked, "Who are you worst problems?"

Prof. Pericles remarked, "Ricky's evil twin, Thomas Evilstone and his daughter, Alice May Evilstone. and my evil twin, Dr. Ivan. At that time, the Evilstones were out of town working on a special effects for a Vincent Van Ghoul's imposter for someone named Zeridia 'Flim Flam' Zerokiza."

Scoobina Doo walked to the walk and start hitting the wall but as usual didn't know her strength and smashed right through the wall.

Daphne remarked, "We were conned by Flim Flam to assume that Kevin Creep was a Vincent Van Ghoul and that Shaggy and Scooby opened up a chest that free 13th of the most evil demons in the world. After they expose as fakes, Scrappy was down in the dumps - he won't eat for a week. But then the following summer, Freddie decided on a road trip to Eastern side of the USA, he was happy to help us in our mystery."

Shaggy said, "Everyone was in good mood. Freddie's trap mostly worked the way they were supposed to - no matter who was the bait for the monster was - even know mostly it was Scooby and me.. Scrappy's strength saved our butts on more than one occasion. Daphne's and my disguises got a few villains. Velma usually collected enough clue to get a good picture of who was behind it - and of course Scooby's nose and lock-picking had given bit more than a handful of help."

Judy remarked, "Prof. Pericles flew around the animal tent. Cassidy and Ricky found the owner of the circus, Mr. Barnstorm who was nervously worried over something but he won't say what it was unless something spooky come along. Cherry was off course, stuffing her face with food. Nothing happen until after Harry Vase did his act."

================== THE PAST============================

As Mr. Barnstorm was about to introduce a family of horseback riders, smoke enter the big top. Just, a huge white lion with red eyes appear and tried to jump into Cherry´s lap. It failed as Cherry jump and run.

Brad asked, "Are we going to copy, Mistress Bomb?"

Judy looked at the lion who was licking his mouth after eating a poor old zebra as she said, "Yes, we are."

======================= THE PRESENT================

Cassidy said, "It took us one hour to escape that mad lion and find Cherry. She was with Sam Weight, a strong man; Max Iest, a midget, Jacqui Trick, a trapeze artist, and Harry Vase, a hypnotizer. They told us.a story about the death of a lion called, "Lazy", and assume the lion that attacked Cherry was Lazy´s ghost. Jacqui remarked that was better than a mythical Ghost Clown. Harry explains the Ghost Clown was a superstitious ghost that means that you better close down your cirus as the Ghost Clown does like it."

Prof. Pericles added, "We started to look for clues much to Cherry's dismay.. We found our first the part in Mr. Barnstorm's office: It was half letter that mark that he was hiring someone for a secret job. Cherry found a second clue in Jacqueline's trailer, a photograph of the real Lazy. That time, Larry started getting serious about messing with Cherry preventing her from leaving the park...

Cherry added, " Lucky, if we didn't find that tunnel that lead us out of park and back into Crystal Cove business section...we could have been raw meat for a lion's ghost. We decide to head home and check on the cirus the following day."

Judy said, "The next day, we meet Vajona Empira, a horseback rider who looks like a mixture of Count Dracula, a zombie and a skeleton. She explains that stopped the lion near the Mr. Barnstorm's trailer every Sunday. She make a mention that Friday was payday for everyone in the cirius. That was our third clue. Again, Lazy show up, and got Cherry decide on us doing a run. I took some time to escape that ghost. About 3 hours. We found a golden coin after the chase."

Cherry added, "Prof. Pericles decided that was time for the trap. Judy come up with one. My payment was an I.O.U for twenty hero sandwiches. I went out to find that the Lazy and lure to the trap. The trap work but we didn't get the ghost."

The current Mystery Inc. members are got flashback of a caper that they worked on themselves. Though the previous Mystery Inc. returned to their story.

======THE PAST======

Judy remarked, "I would bet money we got him!"

Cherry remarked, "Money. I got a idea but I think I need that golden coin and a rope."

Judy said, "I don't have any rob on me, but I don't think Prof. Pericles would mind if we have one of her feather."

Ricky picked a feather from Prof. Pericles and strength thin as a regular rope and give it to Cassidy who after getting the golden coin insult in a small hole almost invisible to everyone else. Cherry said, "I'm going out."

As she left, Brad remarked, "I hope she's not leaving California."

The gang waited at the location for a hour before Cassidy returned with a sleeping Lazy's ghost dragging behind and with two bags of money." Cassidy said, "I hyposited him while he trying to fill up these with money."

=THE PRESENT=

The current Mystery Inc. said in unison, "Harry Vase!"

Prof. Pericles asked, "That's right. How did you know?"

Velma said, "We were expecting him when he mention Lazy's ghost wasn't bad as the Ghost Clown. He returned as the Ghost Clown to get revenge. We know that he was stealing money from the circus but we didn't know he did it. We got a feeling of deja vu when you mention a golden coin and when Cherry brought the hyposited villain."

=SD=

Amy Cavanaugh had finally freed what she based her disguise on. If it was dead - at least the Spook Museum will get another creature that could have been real. It if it's was just a lost costume, the Spook Museum gets another fake costume for it's collection of items. But if it turns out to a real creature - it could point to up with all the criminals in ugly costumes not even Count Dracula would approve of.

The green hair and green eye mermaid eyes open up and spoke, "Greetings, my name is Athena."

Amy remarked, "That's an ironic name."

=TEFN=

Though the initials are the above means "The end for now" - it might be the "end" for good as I like the ending of "Come Undone". That doesn't mean I'm done with Scooby-Doo by a long shot - you can take your Scooby Snax to the bank on that one.


End file.
